


lips like sugar

by CaptainDog



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: (not super bad just suspend disbelief a little), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Candy, Domestic, Fingerfucking, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Han Solo, Trans Luke Skywalker, Trans Male Character, Unsanitary, silliness, these losers love each other, trans bodies are beautiful and varied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDog/pseuds/CaptainDog
Summary: These losers are messy twenty-something Nerds in Love and they have fun.





	lips like sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I see a lot of fic of one character being trans but not the other and I thought "why not both??" (and by a lot I don't actually mean a lot, because...well). So!! Han and Luke are both trans guys!! With different experiences so: Han has had top surgery and is not very dysphoric about his bottom parts - he uses "clit" and "dick" interchangeably and is fine with his vag. Luke has not had top surgery and is dysphoric about that and his bottom parts - he uses "dick" and "front hole" only. They pay attention to each others' needs so they have a fun time.

Luke flattens the wrapper of his lollipop between his fingers. It makes an unpleasantly loud crinkling sound, but he and Han are barely paying attention to what’s on TV anyway. Han’s scrolling through his phone, snorting every once in a while at something amusing. Luke has his head in Han’s lap. His mind is far away. He sucks on his third lollipop and keeps playing with the wrapper. 

 

Han’s on his fifth candy (he likes to crunch them). The bag had been a prize for a trivia night they’d gone to. It’s probably going to cost them in toothaches later. It sits, half empty now, at the foot of the couch. Periodically, they’ll reach down for another one, tossing the soggy sticks haphazardly at the coffee table to be cleaned up later. 

 

Han shifts his legs apart on the couch, one foot falling to the floor. It stirs Luke. He blinks and glances up at Han, wondering why his face is so much closer to Han’s crotch now. 

 

“Wanna come up here?” Han asks and licks his lips. What he’s really asking is ‘wanna make out?’ Of course Luke does. But he doesn’t sit up. 

 

“Mm...why don’t you come down here?”

 

Han grins. There’s an awkward couple of moments while they try to maneuver so that they can get face to face. They pass quickly, and soon Luke is lying on top of Han, their legs slotted together. Luke pops his lollipop out of his mouth and dips his head to kiss his boyfriend. 

 

Han’s hands tighten on Luke’s back and he hums. The kiss is soft, but not exactly chaste. Luke’s lips part. Han’s hum deepens to a moan. 

 

“Taste like candy,” Han says, his voice a low, gravelly breath. 

 

Luke grins down at him. “You do too.” He licks his lollipop before he kisses Han again. This time, they let it get dirtier. Luke nips at Han’s plush lower lip, and then Han sucks Luke’s tongue. They groan in unison. Luke uses his leverage to rock his body against Han’s. They taste sugar with each kiss, almost too sweet to handle. 

 

Han pulls back from the kiss, leaving Luke to make a face at him. But then Han leans up and slides his lips over the lollipop Luke’s still holding. He sucks it in a way that makes Luke bite his lip. Han pulls his mouth off the candy with a slick sound, then moves in smoothly to kiss Luke again. The sugary taste is almost sharp. The kiss is wet, with lots of tongue, and would possibly be disgusting if not for the taste of the fruity candy. 

 

When they part for breath, it’s Luke’s turn to lick at the lollipop. Han watches him with dark, hungry eyes. The moment Luke’s lips slip free, Han captures them. They continue like this, trading kisses and licks of the lollipop. At one point, Luke just can’t keep his mouth off of Han’s, not even long enough to wait for him to finish with his suck of the lollipop. It ends up sandwiched between their mouths. Their tongues slide against smooth, hard candy and each other. Neither could tell you how long they’re at it, they just go until the lollipop is reduced to a small sliver on the paper stick. 

 

Han takes it from Luke and crunches the last of it. He tosses the stick away. Luke levels a glare at him. 

 

“I’m going to find that stuck to something later, covered in ants.”

 

Han shrugs. “That’s a problem for future you.” 

 

“A problem for future  _ you _ . You’re the one cleaning it up.” 

 

Han just shrugs again. He rocks his hips up and finds that despite his annoyance, Luke is perfectly willing to meet his movements. 

 

“Bedroom?”

 

Luke thinks about it. On the one hand, the couch is comfy and he doesn’t want to get up. On the other, there’s definitely not enough room here to do what he really wants. They’ve tried it and fallen off before. So he nods and pushes himself off of Han. 

 

He stands and holds out his hand to Han. He shifts, feeling suddenly very uncomfortable in his clothes. His binder is digging into his ribs, probably because he’s had it on all day and has been lying down in it. His dick is rubbing almost painfully into his underwear, which are unquestionably damp. Judging from the slightly bow-legged way that Han stands up, he’s in the same boat. It only takes a brief look between them to have them nearly running for the bedroom. 

 

Han tears off his clothes first; he doesn’t have to worry about a binder like Luke, so he has an easier time of it. He launches himself onto the bed in just his underwear, bouncing back onto the pillows. Luke stands at the foot of the bed. He tosses his shirt off and only hesitates a second before his tank top and binder come off too. It’s taken a while to get to this point. But after he nearly cracked a rib, Han absolutely will not let him bind in bed. Han’s good at making Luke feel safe, though. Even with his small breasts exposed, Luke’s dysphoria is, most of the time, pretty manageable when they’re alone together. Topless, Luke drops his jeans and crawls onto the bed after Han. They kiss, and then Han pulls away and gestures towards the bedside cabinet on Luke’s side of the bed. 

 

“You okay? You want to use a packer?”

 

Luke shakes his head. “I’m fine. I don’t need it today.” 

 

Han nods. “Underwear off?” 

 

Luke answers by hooking his thumbs in the elastic of his briefs and sliding them off. His cheeks go pink at Han’s intense gaze, even though they’ve done this countless times. That’s how Luke knows he’s made the right call with Han; he still gets this fluttery feeling with him and it shows no sign of stopping. 

 

Han licks his lips. They’re red from kissing, and probably also from the food coloring in the candy. Luke’s lips likely look similar. He pulls his own boxers off. 

 

Luke can see that Han’s already hard. Testosterone has done well for Han in ways that Luke can only hope for in the coming months and years. His clit, swollen and pink, rises from the thick, dark curls between his legs. It makes Luke’s mouth water. Han sees him looking and lets his legs fall further apart. Luke can see his cunt, see how the hair framing it is shiny with wetness. 

 

“I wanna give you head,” Luke breathes. 

 

Han grins and shoves a pillow behind his back. “Be my guest.”

 

Luke doesn’t draw it out any longer. He  _ wants _ . He gets on all fours between Han’s legs, sliding his hands up the insides of his thighs. He shakes his shaggy hair out of his eyes. It’s not really necessary, but he knows Han loves it. Luke uses his fingers first, running them over Han’s wetness and spreading his slick to his clit. Han sucks a breath in through his teeth. Then Luke ducks his head and licks along the same path his fingers took. 

 

He’s not surprised to find Han’s fingers in his hair a moment later. He looks up, tongue still circling Han’s clit. Han’s expression is clouded over with arousal, of course. What’s surprising is that he appears to be biting back a laugh at the same time. Luke’s about to lift his head and ask what that’s about, but Han speaks before he gets the chance. 

 

“Your tongue. It’s...completely purple.” 

 

Luke does pull his mouth away now to laugh. “Oh my god. The candy…”

 

“You had a blue raspberry one. And then that red one.” Han’s laughing too.

 

Luke raises an eyebrow. “Mood killed?”

 

“Is it for you?” 

 

“No…” Luke’s tone is hopeful. It’ll really suck to have to stop over a candy-dyed tongue. 

 

Han puffs air out through his nostrils and grins. “Good. Me either.” 

 

Luke licks his lips, showing off his purple tongue. “So, can I continue?”

 

“Please.”

 

Luke licks him again. He closes his mouth around Han’s clit and sucks, swirling the tip of his tongue as he does it. He loves how much Han fills his mouth. Enough that he’s not even jealous of how much bigger Han’s dick is. He pulls back and sticks out his tongue. He laps at Han’s clit, pushes it from side to side, swirls the tip of his tongue around it. Han groans and tightens his fingers in Luke’s hair. Luke looks up. This time, Han’s not laughing. He’s got his bottom lip between his teeth and his brow furrowed. 

 

“Shit, kid.” 

 

Luke hums and sucks him again. 

 

“So good, fuck. Suck my cock. Yeah.  _ Yeah _ .”

 

Han’s voice, normally pretty deep, takes on an even lower, growling tone. 

 

Luke grips Han’s thigh in one hand, but his other slides between his own legs. He pushes two fingers into his front hole and pumps them while he continues to alternate between sucking Han’s clit and dipping his pointed tongue into his cunt. Han’s gasping aloud with almost each breath. 

 

“Fuck. Luke, I’m close.  _ Mmm _ ,  _ fuck. _ ”

 

Luke can feel Han’s hips shudder. He wants nothing more than to feel him shake apart under his lips. He relaxes his jaw and flattens his tongue against the sensitive underside of Han’s clit. Han knows exactly what this means. Both his hands in Luke’s hair now, he starts to thrust up. He fucks Luke’s mouth, rolling his hips just gently enough to make sure he doesn’t hurt him. He moans. 

 

“Fuck, Luke. Luke…” 

 

Luke sucks hard. Han’s hips stutter and then relax back to the mattress. Luke can feel Han’s cunt contracting under his tongue. He licks until Han’s shaking, too sensitive to bear it. He lifts his head, mouth wet and stained burgundy. 

 

“C’mere,” Han grunts. 

 

Luke crawls up over him. He hovers above him until Han pulls him to lie down against his chest. He kisses him because by now, he knows that Han doesn’t mind. Han pulls back from the kiss grinning. 

 

“Still taste kind of like candy.”

 

“So do you.” Luke sticks out his tongue and then kisses him again.

 

Han rolls them over, pinning Luke on his back. 

 

“I know you haven’t come yet,” he murmurs into Luke’s neck. “So tell me what you want.”

 

Luke squirms and whines. “Fingers. It’s not gonna take much.” 

 

Han’s grin is wide and wicked. He pushes Luke’s thighs apart with his knee. Luke loops his arms over Han’s shoulders. 

 

Han slides one finger into his front hole. He’s got big hands, so they’ll need more time and lubrication than they have patience for if Luke’s to take any more than that. He curls it inside of him. Luke bucks, arching his back and twisting his hips. His nails dig into Han’s back. Han slides his finger in and out, rubbing hard against Luke’s front wall and his sweet spot. He rubs Luke’s dick with his thumb.

 

“Ah! Han!”

 

Luke tries to kiss him, but it’s too messy to really be called a kiss. He gasps into Han’s mouth as he comes. Han keeps finger-fucking him until Luke feels ready to sob. He whines and squirms away. 

 

“Okay? Too much?” Han checks in as he slides his finger free. 

 

“Getting to be. But I’m good.”

 

There’s a wet spot on the mattress and they’re both sticky all over from spit and sweat and slick. But, well. They’ve already left candy wrappers and used lollipop sticks all over the living room. They can stand to be slobs for a little longer. Luke rolls to his side and Han tucks himself up behind him. Luke leans back into his chest. Han’s careful to avoid Luke’s chest when he wraps his arms around him. He wipes his wet finger on Luke’s thigh. 

 

“You’re disgusting,” Luke says, wrinkling his nose. 

 

“Hmm. You love me.” Han tucks his chin over Luke’s shoulder. 

 

“I do.” Luke doesn’t manage to sound as exasperated as he means to. He closes his eyes and relaxes. “I think you kinda like me too.”

  
“I think you might be right.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I really had fun writing this so honestly? Feel free to send me prompts on my [tumblr](http://captaindog.tumblr.com)


End file.
